


I'm Undead

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Filk, Gen, Silly, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-13
Updated: 2002-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Celine Dion's "I'm Alive." Written for FF.net in 2002, but later pulled due to their ever changing rules.</p><p><i>"I'd like to suck your blood / And bite your neck / 'Cos you offered / Oh what the heck"</i> Vampires just love blood, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Undead

I go for the red  
Oh, I'm undead  
  
You may like coffee  
But that's not for me  
I go for the red  
'Cos, you know, I'm undead  
  
I don't like Pepsi  
It hurts my head  
You know 'cos I'm undead  
  
It may sound sucky  
But I feel lucky  
I drink blood instead  
I'm glad that I'm undead  
  
I'd like to suck your blood  
And bite your neck  
'Cos you offered  
Oh what the heck  
  
Please just sign this waiver  
So your blood I can savor  
'Cos I am undead  
  
You may like coffee  
But that's not for me  
I go for the red  
'Cos, you know, I'm undead  
  
You may like tea  
But I prefer some red  
Oh you know...  
  
It's a pain in the butt some nights  
Vamp hunters like to pick a fight  
And it never ends  
But bloodlust is part of unlife  
  
You may like coffee  
You may like tea  
I go for the red  
'Cos, you know...  
  
It may sound sucky  
But I feel lucky  
I drink blood instead  
You know that I'm undead  
  
I go for the red  
Oh you know I'm undead


End file.
